parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Forest Book 2 (TheFoxPrince11)
The Forest Book 2 is another cartoon spoof and parody of "The Jungle Book" is created by TheFoxPrince11. It will appeared on YouTube right now. "From Nov 2010" Cast * Mowgli - Cody Rescuers Down Under * Shanti - Penny Bolt * Ranjan - Russel Up * Baloo - Humphrey and Omega * Bagheera - Winston and Omega * Colonel Hathi - Marcel and Omega * Hathi, Jr. - Paddy and Omega * The Elephants - Ducks Season * Kaa - Joanna Rescuers Down Under * Shere Khan - Tony and Omega * Buzzy the Vulture - Shakey and Omega * Flaps the Vulture - Salty and Omega * Dizzy the Vulture - Mooch and Omega * Ziggy the Vulture - Boog Season * Lucky - Elliot Season * Flunkey Monkey - Hammy the Hedge * The Monkeys - Squirels Season * Mowgli and Ranjan's Parents - Flynn Rider and Rapunzel Tangled * Shanti's Mother - Penny's Mother Bolt * Animals Sings 'W.I.L.D.' - Howlling-Rock Wolves (Alpha And Omega) Scenes * The Forest Book 2 part 1 - Opening/Shadow Play * The Forest Book 2 part 2 - You Can Take the Boy Out of the Forest... * The Forest Book 2 part 3 - "Forest Rhytm" * The Forest Book 2 part 4 - Missing Cody * The Forest Book 2 part 5 - Tony * The Forest Book 2 part 6 - The Wolf Necessitis * The Forest Book 2 part 7 - Into the Forest * The Forest Book 2 part 8 - Retreat! * The Forest Book 2 part 9 - This is the Life * The Forest Book 2 part 10 - Elliot * The Forest Book 2 part 11 - "W-I-LD" * The Forest Book 2 part 12 - Finding Cody * The Forest Book 2 part 13 - Run! * The Forest Book 2 part 14 - The Ruins * The Forest Book 2 part 15 - Back to Elmore/Yeah, Man! * The Forest Book 2 part 16 - End Credits Programmes *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effect *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) SaberSounds.zip *coolsaber.wav *SaberOn.wav *Saberftn.wav *Swing02.wav *Swing01.wav *4 clash 2.wav *sthtwrl1.wav *sthswng2.wav *3 clash good.wav *saber sequence.wav *saber sequence 3.wav *sthswng1.wav *Spin 5.wav *fx5.wav *fx4.wav *LSwall02.wav *3 clash 2.wav *2 clash 3.wav *Spin 4.wav *sw4-lightsabre.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav soundsblaster.zip *pistout1.wav *pistol-1.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcepersuas02.wav *forcepull01.wav http://www.mediacollege.com/downloads/sound-effects/star-wars/lightsaber/ *lightsaber_02.mp3 *lightsaber_03.wav *lightsaber_04.wav (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Trivia *When Cody picks up two green lightsabers that carry the SaberOn.wav, coolsaber.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, Saberftn.wav, ltsaberoff01.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects, he picks up two pistol guns throughout the entire movie throughout the entire movie. *As Humphrey picks up a black lightsaber that carries the ltsaberon01.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects because the black lightsaber is in his right hand, he picks up a light blue lightsaber that carries the SaberOn.wav, Saberftn.wav, ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects because the light blue lightsaber is in his right hand, until he picks up two pistol guns throughout the entire movie. *Tony will be carrying four lightsabers, and when he grows two more arms, he will take out his four lightsabers, one blue, two green one, and one red, because Teacher's four lightsabers will carry the sw4-lightsabre.wav, fx4.wav, lightsaber_03.wav, and SaberOn.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. Category:Christmas Movie Spoofs Category:TheFoxPrince11 Category:Movie Spoofs Category:The Jungle Book Movie Spoof